


Unbridled

by thesevioletdelights



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Learns to Top, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Kylo Finds His Religion, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Hux, Pre-TFA, Rough Sex, Young Kylo & Hux, accidental feels, inexperienced Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: This is pure, shameless smut, because I was in the mood for No Refractory Period / Virgin!Kylo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 83
Kudos: 425





	Unbridled

Kylo’s ears are burning. Hux, General Hux, his new co-commander of barely two months, is on all fours in front of him, pert ass on full display, his long, slender back arching as he rocks his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Kylo’s cock. Kylo feels like there is no more blood left in his brain. He might pass out at any moment, or worse, come in twenty kriffing seconds. He's been kneeling obediently behind Hux in the same position for what feels like a small eternity. He was allowed to line himself up and take his cock in hand while Hux slowly eased himself back onto it, but now he is desperately trying to occupy his hands. Hux rolls his hips and Kylo digs all ten fingers into his thighs, hard enough for it to hurt. 

Hux feels amazing. He is slimmer than his bulky uniform would suggest, all long lines, with soft shoulders, a slender waist and a perfect ass, small and round, like a firm little peach. Kylo blinks away the sweat stinging his eyes. He wrenches his thoughts away from his dick and coming - if he did, now, it would be _inside_ Hux, and fuck, fuck, he mustn’t think about that, _no no no_ \- tries to focus on Hux instead, the sensual movements of his hips, the flex of muscles in his back and thighs. 

Slowly, he extends a trembling hand and places it on Hux’s ass. The flesh under his palm feels wonderfully soft and supple, and Kylo squeezes it with his fingers, admiring how Hux’s skin pinkens immediately. His thumb brushes against the crevice between Hux’s cheeks, where his rim is stretched wide around Kylo’s cock.

“What are you doing back there?” Hux snaps, pausing his movements. “Did I give you permission?”

Kylo draws his hand back as if he had burned it.

“You want to touch, don’t you,” Hux says, addressing him with the same air of superiority he does on the command bridge. “Yes?”

Kylo swallows. Nods. Realizes Hux can’t see it. He clears his throat. “Yeah.”

“Fine. Seeing as I'm already educating you anyway. Use your thumb. Careful.”

Hux lowers himself onto his elbows and hollows his back, and Kylo’s entire body runs hot at the incredible sight of his slick, open hole. It's rosy pink and almost completely hairless, except for the barely perceptible red-gold peach fuzz around it and Kylo _wants_ , wants to fuck it so bad, but he is not allowed to move. Not yet. Hux doesn’t tolerate disobedience. 

Hux is also a mystery. High-strung and pompous with a nasty attitude, but there is something about him that Kylo finds intriguing. Cunning, intellect, competence. _Potential_. Hux is Force-null, yet the Force seems to sing around him, making him burn bright in Kylo’s thoughts. People underestimate Hux. 

They are making a mistake.

Kylo still isn't sure what he had expected when Hux - uncharacteristically - asked him back to his quarters for a 'debrief'. Certainly didn't think he would find the General dressed in nothing but a robe of black silk, a tumbler of Corellian whiskey in hand. It was his first time seeing Hux out of uniform and so... _unrestrained_ , and Kylo couldn't stop staring. Stealing glances at Hux on the command bridge was one thing. _This_ was something entirely different. 

Hux stepped closer, invading his personal space without hesitation, until the only thing separating them was the glass in his hand. Kylo could _feel_ him, _smell_ him, his soap and faint aftershave, the heat radiating from his body, as real as the blood pumping through Kylo's veins or the thrum of the Force. He stood frozen to the spot. His gaze was still riveted on that lush mouth when Hux slowly raised the glass and pressed it to his lips.

With a trembling hand, Kylo took it. Gulped the strong drink down in one swallow.

And then Hux's deft fingers were on him, undoing his pants, slipping inside his underwear, drawing out his cock. It stood already erect, thick and awkwardly large, and Kylo's face flushed crimson. His eyes searched Hux's face, looking for that flash of shock, concern, apprehension. He only saw hunger and awe. _Sweet stars_ , Hux sighed, his full, shapely lips parting, tongue flicking out to sweep across them as he stared at Kylo's cock, at the drop of fluid already beading on the wide head. No one had ever looked at Kylo like this before. 

_Come with me_ , Hux said, and Kylo followed him to the bedroom in a daze. Watched as he dropped his robe from his shoulders, exposing his lithe, lean body. Watched that small, shapely ass sway as Hux crawled onto the bed on all fours. Kylo stood motionless, mesmerized by the scene unfolding in front of him, pitifully aware of his heart pounding in his throat and the sweat on his brow. Something metallic glinted between Hux's cheeks as he lowered his chest to the bed and reached behind himself. Kylo had never seen a toy like the one Hux was now slowly withdrawing from his hole, although he understood what it was for. 

Hux looked back at him over his shoulder. 

_If you're waiting for an invitation_ , he said dryly, _this is it_.

In the short period of their acquaintance, Hux had been ignoring him at best, and goading him with taunts at worst. He'd never shown interest in Kylo before, except maybe once, the day Kylo was brought onto the Finalizer, bloody and shaking, ash and smoke clinging to his tattered clothes. The door of his transport opened and Hux was standing at the base of the ramp. A dignified figure dressed in black, with a youthful face and hair the color of fire, the same fire Kylo still saw burning behind his lids when he closed his eyes. Hux was looking up at him in wide-eyed wonderment. Their gazes locked, and Kylo felt something stir within him, something with a mind of its own, unfamiliar, dark and voracious. 

It made him want _more_ , and he already wanted the world. 

Oftentimes his thoughts would stray to Hux in ways that made his face heat up. He always silenced them quickly, but the images kept lingering in the back of his mind, tantalizing and just out of reach, threatening to send him spiraling out of control. 

Kylo knows: Snoke is always listening. He isn't supposed to focus on anything but his training. Deviating from the path, the path his Master has envisioned for him, is forbidden. 

He isn't sure he wants to follow that path anymore. 

Kylo takes a deep breath to center himself. He reaches his hand out again and splays his fingers across the small of Hux’s back, pressing his thumb against his rim. Starts to rub in little circles. Hux lets out a pleased hum and resumes the slow rock of his hips, pulling off slightly before pushing back onto Kylo’s cock. Kylo bites down onto his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. 

This is torture. It’s his first time being inside someone, and it’s torture. Getting to experience that soft, tight heat he's been fantasizing about, and not being able to claim it as his own.

“Do you even know how to use that cock of yours?” Hux demands, as if he was the mind-reader between them. He is moving his hips faster now, rocking his ass back against Kylo again and again. “Have you not learnt that in your Jedi school?”

“Don’t,” Kylo growls. ”Don’t— talk about that.” Hux has an uncanny ability to push all his buttons and Kylo hasn't yet figured out how to handle that. And the answer is no. He is twenty-four and hasn’t fucked anyone, at least not like this. There was— once— a fellow student. Young, idealistic, inexperienced, much like Kylo himself. Except, the two of them couldn't have been more different.

Kylo still remembers it, the urge, the need, how he wanted nothing more than to give his entire being over to it. And even more vividly, he remembers the momentary hesitation that flashed across the boy's face. Kylo's size was only part of the reason. He already knew what they were whispering about him. The rumors. _Angry. Unpredictable. Out of control._

At that moment he knew for certain: none of them would be able to handle him, the real him, and all his desires. The Darkness. _It’s all right_ , the boy said, with an infuriatingly gentle look in his eyes. _We’ll go slow. We'll figure it out together._ Then he called Kylo by _that_ name, the name he despised, and without a word, Kylo gathered his clothes and fled.

Skilled in a fight, graceless in bed - this was the burden he had to bear. And he did, for years and years. Still, sex was a neccessity, and so Kylo turned to his Knights. Being fucked by them to mindless ecstasy was freeing, albeit in a different way. It allowed him to tap into the Dark Side, and Kylo was grateful for it, even as he kept yearning for the day he could act on his primitive instinct to take, to hold, to tame.

And now, he is balls deep in his new co-commander, who appears to have no misgivings about him. Or about taking a massive cock. 

“You must learn how to...” Hux is saying now, ”uh, how to pace yourself." His breath catches for a moment and Kylo feels the hot, velvety grip of him clench around his cock. "Can’t just… can’t just stick that _thing_ in there like a mindless animal... _Fuck_ —“ 

Hux's voice is lost in a soft moan, almost as if he was thrilled by the thought. The thought of Kylo fucking him like a beast. 

Then the dawning realization hits.

That this might be exactly Hux's goal.

That this is a test.

Kylo swallows the excess moisture in his mouth. There is a raging heat in the pit of his stomach, curling low in his belly, his groin, spreading through his limbs.

He _wants_.

Almost as if in a trance, he slides a hand up Hux's slender back, until his fingers brush across the short hairs at the nape of his neck. There is no hesitation to the touch this time, no faltering. He isn't asking for permission.

Underneath him, Hux goes very still.

Kylo clamps a hand around the back of his neck and pins him face down against the bed. Hux gives in immediately, letting out a little moan of stunned delight that makes Kylo shiver.

Kylo shifts on his knees. His blood is thrumming in his ears. It's also rushing back into his legs now, the muscles in his thighs screaming from kneeling in the same position for so long, from keeping himself under control. He pulls back, nearly out of Hux's ass, then plunges back in, his vision greying for a moment as he feels his throbbing cock sink deep into Hux's hot flesh.

“Fuck,” Hux gasps. For the first time he sounds genuinely awestruck, his voice breathy, void of its usual crisp disdain. “ _Kriff_ , you are big—”

“Do you want it?” Kylo snarls. His fingers tighten on the nape of Hux’s neck reflexively. 

_Do you want me?_

“I want it,” Hux breathes. His voice is shaky, but Kylo can hear the smugness vibrating in it. Hux is congratulating himself. “I want your cock, _Lord Ren_.”

Kylo growls and thrusts into him again, harder this time, groaning when Hux whines softly. It’s the most erotic, most un-Hux-like sound he has ever heard. He wants Hux to make this little noise again, and again, each time louder and more uninhibited. Wants to make sure he only moans like this for Kylo’s cock. 

“I don’t appreciate being manipulated,” Kylo says. Already hates how petulant he sounds. “You can’t just use me like a toy for pleasure.”

“Then why don’t you take control, Ren?” Hux turns his head to the side, looking back at him. There is a strange fire burning in his eyes. Kylo thinks he could conquer entire planets if Hux looked at him like this. “Why don’t you let yourself have what you want?”

_What I want—_

_Power. Freedom. Strength._

He stares at his hand pressing down onto Hux's neck. Hux is arching his back like a big, lithe cat, suddenly pliant and submissive. Presenting himself for Kylo.

_To be accepted for what I am._

With a low, bestial growl, Kylo plows his cock deep, and Hux lets out a keening moan. 

_You._

Kylo releases his hold on his neck, grabs Hux's ass with both hands and surges into him. His hips begin to move on their own accord, rocking back and forth, faster and faster. Soon he is pumping his full length in and out in rough, fast movements, over and over again, forcing Hux’s body to accept all of him. Hux squeals and clutches at the sheets, caught off guard by the sudden brutal pace, but his whimpering noises only encourage Kylo further. He drives his cock deeper, letting his instincts take over as he starts slamming his weight with each thrust, the force of them rocking Hux’s body forward on the bed.

It's perfect.

It's pure bone-shattering pleasure.

His cock is so hard, his balls so full they hurt. His thighs are trembling. He has fucked masturbatory toys before, when the need to put his dick into something became unbearable, filled them up with his seed again and again, almost wrecking them in his uncontrollable desire. It was never enough. The act always left him unsatisfied and hollow. _But this._ This is the absolute, all-consuming ecstasy he’s dreamed about for so long: Hux’s responsive body under him, his slick hole gripping Kylo's shaft tight, his breathy moans and cries echoing in Kylo's ear. 

He is taking Kylo’s cock so well.

Kylo fucks into him harder, forcing a sharp cry out of Hux's throat. He feels light-headed, a red haze descending on his brain, not unlike the one that sometimes comes over him in the heat of battle. He drives his length deep inside that tight hole over and over again, groaning every time his balls slap heavily against Hux's upturned ass. 

Kylo is not going to last. He can feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, it's there in the little tremors shooting up his thighs, the tingling at the base of his spine. It's so good. Hux feels so good. Kylo doesn't know why, or how, only that he does, and Kylo is drunk on the scent of his skin, the way his body moves and trembles underneath Kylo's. 

He grips Hux by the waist and yanks him backwards into the next thrust, ramming him with his full length. Hux cries out, having sensed what’s happening, but Kylo ignores him. His eyes roll back in his head as his climax washes over him, like a flash of Force-lighting licking up his body, spurting from his very core. Then with a final rough thrust he is coming, emptying his cock inside someone for the first time in his life. As it happens, that someone is also the most annoying person in the Galaxy, with the most incredible ass Kylo has ever seen. He grabs Hux's hips and bears down on him, keeping him firmly in place as his cock keeps spasming, pulsing out jet after mind-numbing jet, pumping Hux full with his seed. 

"Stars!" somewhere Hux is saying, in a high-pitched voice that doesn't sound like him. "Oh, stars!"

It takes Kylo a moment to realize the loud, animalistic groans filling the room are coming from him. He thrusts a couple more times, seized by an inexplicable urge to drive his load deeper and deeper. Only then does he realize: he is completely spent. He is slumped over Hux, buried inside him to the hilt, his hands gripping his ass so tight he can already see bruises forming on the pale skin. Hux is panting underneath him, face pressed into the mattress and ass in the air, white-knuckled hands fisted in the sheets. He is muttering softly, a whimpering, unintelligible string of words that sound like _fuck, fuck, fuck_.

“Hux...”

“S-shut up. Pull out and turn me around.

“I—”

“Now!” 

Kylo obeys. To leave the warm clutch of Hux’s body is almost physically painful. His cock feels oversensitive, but it still bobs up as he pulls out, his erection lingering. He curls a hand over Hux's hip and flips him over, as gently as he can, shoving a pillow under his head.

Hux rolls onto his back and Kylo’s breath catches in his throat. 

Hux is a mess. His hair is falling loosely into his flushed face, his eyes hazy, his lips a luscious, deep pink. His soft belly is damp with sweat, rising and falling with his panting breaths, and Kylo must be dreaming, because the Hux he knows would sooner kill someone than let them witness him like this. His eyes are glued to Hux's bright, downy pubic hair, his pretty pink cock, pointing up towards his navel.

He hasn't come yet.

With a soft moan, Hux pulls his legs up and spreads his thighs wide, and Kylo’s mouth goes dry at the sight of his reddened furl. It looks so unbelievably tiny, and Kylo has fucked it. Stretched that little opening impossibly wide, and Hux _liked_ it. Liked it so much his cock is hard and leaking, even without being touched.

Hux's hole quivers and a drop of come trickles from it, rolling down his ass. Kylo’s come.

Slowly, Kylo extends a hand. Catches the gob with the tip of his index finger. Hux is watching him. His breath is coming in short bursts, but he doesn’t protest. Doesn't stop Kylo, and suddenly, Kylo knows what is expected of him. He sinks his finger into Hux's softened hole, pushing the fat dollop of his come back inside.

Hux tips his head back against the pillow with a groan. 

Encouraged, Kylo adds another finger. It slides in just as easily as the first, Hux's hole swallowing it up. Kylo drops onto his stomach and licks at him hungrily, running his tongue along the rosy seam of Hux’s taint as he starts to thrust his fingers in and out, pushing his spend even deeper. He is fully hard and it's barely been a few minutes since he has shot his load. He could go again. He _wants_ to go again. Fuck Hux for a second time, spill himself inside him, fill him up to bursting—

“Kriff, your fingers are _obscene_ ,” Hux is saying somewhere above him. “Give me one more.”

Kylo twists his wrist and slips a third finger inside, and Hux shudders, his pale lashes fluttering in pleasure. He angles his ass up and spreads his legs wider to give Kylo access. With new-found bravery, Kylo turns his head to press a kiss to the pillowy inside of his thigh. Hux’s skin is exceptionally pale there, having probably never seen a planet’s sun, and Kylo can’t resist the temptation: he has to taste it. He nips at the sensitive skin, then sucks it into his mouth, hard, closing his teeth around it. Hux hisses, startled, his cock twitching, and Kylo quickly licks over the mark, soothing it with his tongue apologetically. He is not sorry. Hux bruises beautifully. Kylo files this away as vital information.

Hux's hands are on his head, pushing him away. “Enough playing. Now use your fingers and get me off.”

He thinks Kylo is satisfied. That the madness of his hunger is sated.

He doesn’t know how truly ravenous Kylo is. 

_Why don’t you let yourself have what you want?_

_What I want—_

Kylo withdraws his fingers.

Hux lets out an indignant squeak. Kylo kneels between his thighs and pins him against the bed, hands on either side of Hux's shoulders.

"Answer me first, General. How did I do?”

“Adequate,” Hux spits, eyes blazing.

“Was it?" Kylo says, feeling his lips twist into a smile. "I think it was more than _adequate_. I think you fucking loved it. Moaning so prettily with my big cock up your tight little ass—“

Hux’s hand shoots out. He grabs a fistful of Kylo’s hair and forces his head down. Tightens his grip until Kylo winces.

Kylo huffs out a breath. Their noses are almost touching. 

“Watch your mouth,” Hux growls.

And then they are kissing, devouring each other's lips, both gasping with the sudden, unexpected ferocity of it. Their teeth click together and Hux lets out an impatient groan. He pulls back slightly to soften the kiss, stroking his tongue into Kylo's mouth. Kylo whines and tries to kiss him back to the best of his ability, even as he is trembling with impatient desire.

He skims a hand down Hux's side and grabs his thigh, dragging Hux to him to position himself between his legs. Hux gasps against his mouth, but Kylo is already rising to his knees, pushing Hux's legs up and back and plunging his length back inside him, the slide of his cock made easy by lube and his own come. He doesn’t know how it happened this fast, but he is painfully hard again. He needs this, needs to lose himself in that tight, velvety heat for a second time, _imprint_ himself on Hux and leave his mark upon his body.

Hux’s eyes go wide as he feels Kylo's rigid cock push into him again, one hand coming up to grab onto his bicep. “Oh. _Kylo_.”

He likes this, he finds, Hux calling him by this name, _his name_ , and the way he says it, breathy and soft, with a hint of astonishment.

Kylo leans in and kisses him again, just because he can.

Then he presses both hands flat under Hux’s knees to spread him wider and resumes his steady pounding, growling moans rising up in his throat with every thrust. Hux’s mouth falls open on a soundless cry, his head lolling back as Kylo keeps fucking him, deeper and harder and with more agression. The haze is clouding Kylo's mind again. It’s robbing him of all conscious thought, leaving nothing but the mindless urge to rut, to fuck Hux full. Hux doesn’t seem to mind. His eyes are half-closed in bliss, his rosy lips wet with drool. His hand is on his cock and he is jerking it in time with Kylo's thrusts, faster and faster.

“Good boy, good boy,” he breathes, his hand speeding up. “That's it. Don't stop fucking me.”

Kylo's legs almost give out under him at the words. He curves his body over Hux with a groan and thrusts into him harder, bucking into him again and again, driving his cock as deep as he can. Hux has praised him. Commanded Kylo to fuck him and so Kylo will. And Hux will know, he will see how good Kylo can be for him, only for him— 

He moans as his hips start to jerk uncontrollably. He's going to come again. He's going to fill Hux with his seed again. Pump his little round ass full with it. The Force is thundering in his veins, a cacophony of voices chanting in his mind: _Take him. Claim him. Make him yours._ He bites down hard on Hux’s shoulder and buries himself to the hilt, his aching balls contracting against Hux's split-open ass as pleasure rises from the pit of his belly and erupts in his groin, flowing from him in hot, pulsating bursts. 

“Mine,” he growls into Hux's neck, almost crazed with pure physical sensation. “Your little hole is mine.”

At that, Hux comes all over himself. 

Kylo feels hot wetness splatter across his abdomen as Hux's cock spurts between them, his come shooting out in long jets all over his stomach and chest. Hux lets out a throaty gasp. His hand keeps moving. He is still coming, in deep shuddering spurts, clenching around Kylo's cock in his ass, legs spread wide and head thrown back. His face is open, almost pure in his pleasure and Kylo can't take his eyes off of him.

He made Hux come. Haughty, buttoned-up Hux, who commands respect from all his subordinates, who sneers down his nose at Kylo every time they pass each other in a corridor. Hux, who used to be an unobtainable fantasy, is lying here in his arms, sweat-slick, shivering and breathless. 

“Oh, fuck,” Hux says after a few long moments. He sounds so young. Genuine, without a trace of his usual snobby tone. “Kriffing _hell_ , Kylo."

Kylo presses his forehead against his for a moment, their panting breaths mingling between them, hot, damp and sweet.

A wave of elation is spreading through Kylo's body, unfurling its warm tendrils in his limbs and belly, making his heart beat faster in his chest.

Hux wanted someone to _satisfy_ him, and he chose Kylo for the task. Kylo was allowed to please him, he was deemed _worthy_ —

No one could ever be more worthy than him.

It all feels right. This is the deliverance he's been seeking for so long. He doesn’t have to deny himself any more. He is on the right path. 

And Hux is his reward.

In one swift movement, Kylo withdraws. Flips Hux over, pushing him flat onto his stomach, and straddles his ass, slotting his cock between his soft cheeks. They are blushing and bruised, the imprints of Kylo’s fingers still visible on the pale skin. His cock throbs in instinctive response to the position, at the thought of taking Hux from behind again; the gnawing, biting urge demanding that he mount him and subdue him. He wants to see that tiny hole stretched around his girth again, wants to watch his cock disappear between the creamy globes of Hux’s ass. 

More. He needs more. 

He palms Hux's cheeks and spreads them wide, exposing his sopping wet hole. Hux twists underneath him, whimpering and clawing the bed, but he is pinned completely by Kylo's weight on top of him. His small furl is now gaping wide, the spasms pushing Kylo's spend out as the muscles try to close. Kylo glides his hardening cock between the round buttocks, sliding it along the cleft of Hux's ass. Rubs himself over his twitching hole again and again, a slow growl rising in his throat.

_So hot. So beautiful. Mine._

Hux grabs the sheets with a wail when Kylo pushes into him for the third time. His hole is so primed that it seems to suck in Kylo's length, opening up for him without any resistance. Kylo and drives himself deep, dragging another mewling cry from Hux as he impales him with one long, relentless thrust.

With a low growl, he leans on top of Hux, bracing himself on his hands on either side of the slim shoulders. He starts to rock back and forth, driving his cock in and out of that clinging ass, fucking that little hole harder and faster, until the edges of his vision begin to blur, until Hux starts to sob underneath him, his body jerking as Kylo's cock keeps hitting his spot over and over.

In mindless ecstasy, Kylo leans back and slides a hand up Hux's neck, sinking his fingers into his soft red hair, reveling in the silky feel of it, in the intoxicating pleasure of being able to touch Hux in any way he wants. He grips the red tresses tight in his fist, forcing Hux's head back as he thrusts his cock deep, and Hux lifts his head, obedient, arching his back and whimpering with delight as Kylo fucks him mercilessly, the small globes of his ass jiggling with every rough thrust.

Kylo was chosen for this. He was _born_ for this. He is worthy. 

Tightening his grip on Hux's hair, he leans in to lick a wet stripe up the long, pale column of his neck. He knows it now, the word that made Hux come undone, and he growls it into his ear again: "Mine."

“Stars,” Hux moans, his hips bucking, “Stars, you are wrecking me—”

And then with a sob of disbelief he is clenching around Kylo’s shaft, his body going rigid for a moment. He keeps humping the bed, broken moans escaping him as he squirms on Kylo's cock. He is so tight, so hot and slick around him and Kylo will lose his last remaining shred of sanity if he can't come right now. He grasps Hux's waist with both hands to pin him to the bed and plows his cock into that perfect ass, once, twice, three times, a guttural roar escaping his throat as another orgasm slams through him, exploding at the root of his very being, his cock throbbing painfully as it empties itself of come again. It’s not as copious as the first two times, but it’s still a _lot_ \- he can feel it ooze around his cock, spill out of Hux's hole.

Almost delirious with exhaustion and orgasmic bliss, he collapses on top of Hux, still buried inside him. He slips his hands under his chest and stomach to hold him close and continues to pump him slowly, nibbling at his neck as his cock pulses out a few more spurts of come.

He could stay like this forever. Die like this, even. A strange calm has come over him, something he rarely experiences. He feels like he has fulfilled a purpose, an imperative more primal and mysterious than the Force itself. 

Hux is lying boneless underneath him, only giving a faint whimper when Kylo nuzzles his cheek. As slow and careful as he can, Kylo pulls out, groaning at the feel of Hux's slick hole spasming along the length of his oversensitive shaft. As the haze on his mind starts to clear, he realizes that every muscle in his body is burning from overexertion. There is a filthy, squelching sound when his cock pops loose, and he sucks in a breath at the sight. His come is everywhere. There is so much of it. Dripping from Hux’s fucked-open hole, running down his trembling thighs.

Marking Hux as his.

Kylo carefully rolls him over onto his back and lies down next to him. Hux looks barely conscious, mouth slack and eyes glassy. His belly is slick with come, his softened cock lying on his thigh. He has rubbed himself off against the bed. Came twice on Kylo's cock, and thank the Force Kylo is _drained_ , because just the thought is enough to make that hunger inside him stir anew.

Hux lets out a little noise. Instinctively, Kylo gathers him in his arms and curls himself around him, breathing in his scent. Hux is shaking. So is Kylo, now, with utter exhaustion, and with the sudden, paralyzing fear of being resented for what he has done. He pushes his nose into the crook of Hux's neck, arms tightening around him - _I need you, don't send me away, pleasepleaseplease_ —

He feels slim fingers sink into his hair. His body stiffens involuntarily, but instead of sharp pain, there is only a gentle tug: Hux carding his fingers through his locks, stroking his hair, and Kylo's lips part in a sigh of relief. He wants to rub himself against Hux's hand. He is ready to accept anything that it may bestow on him, punishment or reward.

Hux swallows audibly. His voice is rough, breathless as he rasps: "I've created a monster."

"No," Kylo whispers reverently against his ear. "You've merely awakened it."


End file.
